Typically, a drill has a chuck assembly that includes jaws that are displaced in passages between axially front and radially closely spaced positions and axially back and radially widely spaced positions. To accommodate the axial travel of the jaws, it has been known to make the chuck fairly long, which may make the drill harder to handle, while not contributing to the overall functionality of the drill.
The present invention provides a chuck assembly that allows the drill and the chuck assembly to be shorter than conventional drills and chuck assemblies.